AfterTale
by Viingyolvith
Summary: Frisk has made it to the the Pacifist Ending, so why can't she enjoy it? Female Frisk and Female Chara also Papyton and Soriel Obviously I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does.


Frisk had done it, made it all the way to the end, and with the help of a fallen prince, saved all the monster from their imprisonment. She had not expected this would happen when she jumped down the hole. She expected to die, she wanted to die, yet somehow, she hadn't. They woke up in a strange place with talking flowers, good friends, bad laughs, and a strange but caring family. However, Frisk tried to continue her journey and live her life with her new family when.

The option to reset appeared and so did Flowey. She didn't understand. Why did it appear now? Would she not be able to live her life with her new family? Tears welled in her eyes. "This can't happen." she said. "I won't reset!" she shouted. Anger beginning to rise within her as the memories of all the great times she had in the underground flooded her mind. They were good, weren't they? Why not live them all over again, but Frisk was not about to imprison her new family again, like those humans did so long ago. She was filled with anger and determination. In a surge of energy that seemed to come out of nowhere Frisk destroyed the reset button. The black wall that had clouded her vision had passed, and Flowey looked at her with wide eyes. "Was that magic?!" Flowey asked. Frisk didn't register the question though as the large amount of energy they just expelled made them faint.

Frisk came to shortly thereafter surrounded by the others.

"HUMAN, I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN FLOWERY SAID YOU HAD COLLAPSED."

Alphys got out a device to see if Frisk was going to be okay. Alphys' eyes grew wide from looking at her screen. Frisk slightly out of fear decided to peek at the screen to make sure it was bad news.

Frisk

LV:1

HP:2/20

MP:1/20

"What's MP?" Frisk asked. Toriel began explaining, "MP is Magic Points, every monster has a certain number of MP they can use, and depending on how much magic they poor into their attacks will depend on how much they use. Boss monsters however, use up less MP then other monsters, and some monsters can use some spells at the cost of less MP, such as when I use fire magic, or when Undyne uses her spears and so on, however if the number of MP drops to low casting the spell could have adverse effects on the users HP."

"But why is it showing that Frisk has magic?" asked Undyne suddenly. "I don't know." Alphys responded, "Frisk? Could you explain what happened before you fainted?" Frisk began to tell the other about how you destroyed the reset button, but Frisk could see that Sans looked uncomfortable talking about SAVEs and RESETs. Alphys perked up a bit, "I think I have an idea what happened. Humans could do magic in the past, but it fell out of use and so no humans know how to use magic, but when you lashed out, your strong emotions and determination must have somehow caused your magic to surface. The amount of magical energy you used must have been so great it took a large amount of your HP with it."

Toriel then began, "I think we should rest here for the night, so Frisk can get some rest before we start our new lives with the humans, after all we can't have our ambassador looking worse for wear, can we? Come on my child, just for tonight we will spend the night in the underground."

"hey tori if you want you two can stay at our place for the night so you won't have to walk all the way back to the ruins."

"THAT'SA GREAT IDEA SANS, AND I CAN MAKE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI TO CELEBRATE THE BARRIER'S DESTRUCTION."

So, everyone went back to their homes to get ready to embark the next day, meanwhile Toriel took some time and taught Papyrus how to make edible spaghetti. Frisk was a lot happier Toriel did because she always felt bad not being able to enjoy Papyrus' cooking as much as Papyrus enjoys cooking it. It was decided that Toriel would sleep on the couch, and Papyrus and Sans would share his bed, so that left Frisk sleeping in Sans' bed. Toriel of course cleaned the seemingly unending mess that was Sans' bedroom, which impressed Papyrus greatly. So, after all that Toriel tucked Frisk into the bed and left her to sleep.

Frisk awoke early the next day, and judging by the lack of food being cooked Frisk could tell Papyrus wasn't up and neither was Toriel, which meant Sans wouldn't be up either, lazybones. Just then Frisk heard something the window. She looked out the window, it was Flowey. "What the heck was that? Since when could you use magic? Have you been holding back on me the entire time?" Flowey asked seeming to get angrier with each word. Frisk explained what Alphys' theory was on how they could do magic, and Flowey seemed satisfied with it.

"So, what did you destroy with your newfound magic?"

"The reset button."

"WHAT?! Wait, does this mean I have my powers back? …Nope still can't save or load anything on my end. How about you?"

"I haven't tried to save since, but I could try… It still works for me."

"I suppose now you have to be careful when you override your save, because you can't go back to any time before it. Huh, living in a world that can't be reset will be interesting. Mind if I tag along? Soon the Underground will be empty, and I'll be alone."

"Of course, I was hoping you would stay, maybe we could come up with a solution for…"

"Frisk, you idiot, you still think there's a way to save me?"

"Yes, I do, and even if you think it is pointless, I want you to at least let me try, after all if the reset button can be destroyed, maybe we can get you your body back."

"Ok, I still think you're an idiot for trying but I won't stop you."

After their conversation seemed to be done Frisk heard.

"SANS WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES IT'S ALMOST NOON!"

"ok i'm up, i'll go get the kid, you gonna go make breakfast for our guests?"

"OF COURSE! WHAT KIND OF HOST WOULD I BE IF I DIDN'T?"

"don't forget to wake tori."

As you might expect Papyrus went and woke Toriel and started making his famous Breakfast Spaghetti. Meanwhile…

"knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"police"

"Police who?"

"police let me in."

Frisk laughed at the horrible joke and opened the door to see the lazy skeleton laughing at his own joke. Sans entered the room, "hey kid, you mind if we have a chat before breakfast?". Frisk nodded. So, Frisk and Sans talked about how Frisk could still save and load, but couldn't reset anymore, and soon the two went down and joined the others in breakfast.

After a while the four of them gathered with the others back at where the barrier used to stand as Alphys got out her scanner to check Frisk.

Frisk

LV:1

HP:25/20

MP:25/20

"O.K. Everything seems to check out, Frisk is now ready to meet the humans as our new ambassador." Alphy's said, and with that everyone started their trek down the mountain to the nearby village. Frisk was a little anxious at going back to her village after what happened, and with her new-found family of monsters she hoped it would go well. Frisk told the monsters to hide in the forest outside the village, whilst Frisk went ahead to prepare the humans of her village.


End file.
